


The Pin Is Mightier Than the Sword

by ami_ven



Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types, Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Is this an artifact?”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Pin Is Mightier Than the Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22, challenge 40 quick fic round-up, prompt 15 ‘Arrietty’ ( _The Borrowers_ )

“Is this an artifact?” asked Pete, holding up a small wooden box that contained single button and round-tipped pin. “Or did somebody lose a sewing kit?”

“Be careful with that!” Artie snapped. “This is Arietty Clock’s sword and shield.”

Myka frowned at the box. “It _does_ look like a sewing kit.”

“That pin gives the wielder the strength of ten times their size. But it’s too hard for humans to hold in actual combat, and we haven’t had a Borrower agent in years.”

“Borrowers aren’t real,” scoffed Myka, as Artie closed the box and put it away. “Right? Artie? Artie…”

THE END


End file.
